Can I Have This Dance?
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Alternate ending to Promises, Prom-misses. Channy! Please read and review.


**A/N: Song-fic one-shot for "Can I Have This Dance" from HSM3. I don't own the song or SWAC! Please review!**

Can I Have This Dance?

"Well, Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster," Sonny sighed, disappointed in how her "perfect" night had turned out.

"Do they, Sonny? Do they _really_?" Chad smiled as he delivered his classic line. "Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." He pulled out a pair of headphones and offered them to Sonny. "Guess you're just going to have to settle for me."

Sonny glanced up at him, wondering if this was the Chad she knew and loved (although she'd never admit it to anyone). His smile was genuine, and there was a knowing sparkle in his eye(s). She grinned back and accepted the earpiece.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked to mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

They began to sway together, relishing the feeling of each other in their arms.

"This is sweet, Chad," said Sonny, feeling as though she were dreaming. After all, this would never happen in real life, right?

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

"I have my moments," he shrugged as he twirled her around the floor. Okay, that was actually something that Chad would say. But the rest of it? Never.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Sonny sighed contentedly, relaxing into Chad's arms as the music continued to play. Seeing the expression on her face, Chad grinned and began to sing along.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

Sonny gasped. It _had _to be a dream. Chad Dylan Cooper, being sweet? Dancing? Singing? _Oh well_, she thought, _might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Chad really was an expert dancer. He must have taken classes or something. Not just in waltzing, either, but in charm. The way his windswept hair fell into his eyes just so, the way he smiled and made Sonny feel like she was the prettiest girl in the world. The way he could be such a jerk and still make girls (namely, Sonny, but also all the readers of Tween Weekly) fall for him.

_Oh, no mountain's too high enough, ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be_

"Chad, I," Sonny began, trying to figure out the enigma that was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Shhhh…" he said, putting up a finger to her lips. "The time for talking's over," he smirked. "Don't think. Don't speak. Just listen." Sonny assumed that he was going to say something important that she needed to hear, but Chad fell silent after that. The only sound was that of the song coming to an end.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

As the song ended, the couple came to a stop.

"Chad," Sonny started again, but was interrupted once more.

"Sonny." He gently tugged the headphone from her ear and placed it back in his pocket. "So do all proms _really_ end in disaster?" he asked softly.

"I - I guess not."

"Good," he replied with a grin.

"Good," she smiled back with a blush.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Chad leaned in suddenly, and Sonny froze. She closed her eyes, wondering if this was the moment she had been waiting for…_could it be??_ She felt his breath against her cheek...

"Maybe this secret prom wasn't so stupid," he whispered into her ear, sending tingles down her spine. Sonny opened her eyes just in time to see Chad sauntering away, looking pleased with himself as usual. _Stupid? Disaster? No, it definitely wasn't._


End file.
